La vie est pleine de surprises
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Kiba défi Gaara qui se laisse prendre au jeux et de fil en aiguille ... OS, UA, Schoolfic,Yaoi, Slash, Gaara/Naruto, Lemon, cadeau pour Desiderata-girl.


Série : Naruto

Titre : La vie est pleine de surprises

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Aucun

Rating : M : LEMON ! Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS, Complet

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic

Couple : Gaara/Naruto, Sasuke/Neji, Gaara/Neji evoqué, ne fuyez pas.

Résumé : Kiba défi Gaara qui se laisse prendre au jeux et de fil en aiguille ...

Contexte : Terminale, Japon modifié

Note(s) : Qui c'est la plus forte ? Qui c'est la plus doué ? Qui c'est la plus rapide ? C'est Aya ! ^^

Voilà ton OS. Je suis pas super contente de la chute, mais j'aime beaucoup le lemon.

Joyeux anniversaire ma Julie !

* * *

La vie est pleine de surprises

La sonnerie retentit. Gaara soupira. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Toute la classe allait se diriger vers le réfectoire, et Naruto allait encore l'obliger à manger avec cette masse bruyante. Lui qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité … Il avait bien choisit son ami … Neji, son meilleur ami, lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Il repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez, et les suivit.

Neji était son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha, trois ans plus tôt avec son frère et sa soeur. Il entrait en seconde, Kankuro en Première et Temari en Terminale. Eux n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'adapter, mais Gaara, plus solitaire, avait mis du temps avant de trouver sa place.

Il était beau, et tout le monde s'était agglutiné autour de lui. Les filles, et les garçons qui pensaient pouvoir profiter de son sex apeal. Il n'était pas encore dans la classe de Naruto à l'époque. Il n'y avait bien que Neji qui n'avait pas eu cette attitude vomitive. Alors, plus ou moins spontanément, Gaara était allé le voir. C'était – et il le restait – un jeune homme taciturne, très mature, remarquablement intelligent, doté d'un très bon sens de l'observation. Ils étaient devenus proches, puis amis, puis meilleurs amis.

L'année suivante, ils se retrouvaient dans la classe de Naruto, et de Sasuke, son meilleur ami. Ce mec avait à peu près le même caractère que Neji mais ce dernier, à la différence de l'Uchiha, était toujours très poli avec les autres, alors que Sasuke faisait fuir les autres avec ses remarques castratrices et blessantes. Gaara se demandait pourquoi Naruto l'appréciait autant. Peut être parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais touché par ses sarcasmes, et éclatait plutôt de rire en le félicitant de la trouvaille.

Gaara prit son plateau, et suivit Neji dans la file. Ils mangeaient vraiment avec toute la classe de Terminale. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les gens, il trouvait cela amusant de se retrouver au milieu de tant de personnes différentes.

Ino et Sakura, qui étaient – soi disant – folles amoureuses de Sasuke, mais qui passait plus de temps à se chercher des noises entre elles – ou se chercher tout court, d'ailleurs – que de courir après le brun.

Shikamaru était le surdoué du lycée. Mais il était tellement paresseux qu'il s'endormait sur ses feuilles de contrôles, alors qu'il pouvait avoir le maximum de point en réfléchissant un minimum, et même avoir des points qui n'étaient pas dans le barème. Il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois de corriger un énoncé. Mais dans ces cas il refusait de faire un contrôle aussi mal rédigé, et il avait la note minimale de participation. Il sortait en secret avec Temari, qui était surveillante dans le lycée.

Choji, son meilleur ami, passait son temps à manger. Que ce soit des gâteaux, des bonbons, des chips, des sandwichs … Il voulait devenir chef cuisinier. Et cela semblait tout à fait possible, car Gaara avait déjà gouté à ses plats cuisinés, et il l'avait trouvé absolument exquis, lui qui ne raffolait pas de la nourriture. Quand ils se retrouvaient le week-end, c'était souvent chez lui, et autour d'un de ses merveilleux repas.

Lee, et sa meilleure amie Tenten, étaient des fous de sport. En dehors des cours, ils en pratiquaient chacun trois, dont le karaté, qu'ils pratiquaient ensembles. Ils parlaient tout le temps de sport. Des finales de foot européennes, des tournois de ping pong, des championnats de boxe, des rencontres de golf … Tous les sports avaient ses qualités selon eux. Ils les connaissaient tous, et avec leurs règles précises s'il vous plait.

Hinata, la cousine de Neji, était une passionnée de littérature. Elle avait toujours le nez dans un bouquin, et ne parlait pas à grand monde. Quand elle prenait la parole, elle bégayait beaucoup, mais elle était assez intelligente, et surtout très cultivée. Gaara était l'une des rares personnes avec qui elle arrivait à parler normalement, et à tenir une longue conversation. Elle lui conseillait souvent des livres. Elle connaissait ses goûts, et elle avait souvent raison sur ce point là. Gaara la considérait comme sa meilleur amie, c'était surement réciproque, mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit.

Kiba, l'autre meilleur ami de Hinata, était un passionné d'animaux. Il possédait plusieurs chiens, recueillait un nombre incalculable de chats, de tortue, de hérisson. Il voulait devenir soigneur animalier. Il avait aussi quelques connaissances en herbologie, ce qui lui permettait de soigner ses bête de façon plus naturelle qu'en les gavant de médicament. Son chien, Akamaru, un grand labrador dressé, trainait toujours dans le quartier en attendant que Kiba sorte des cours. Il sifflait, et le chien accourait.

Shino était … Et bien, Gaara ne savait pas grand chose sur lui. Il était encore plus secret que lui ou Neji, ou même Sasuke. Il savait juste qu'il sortait avec son frère, lui aussi pion dans le lycée.

Konoharamu, le petit fils du maire, Moegi, sa petite amie, et Udon, qui étaient en secondes, venaient souvent s'incruster à leur table.

Gaara s'installa à coté de Neji, lui même à coté de Sasuke, son petit ami depuis la fin de l'année précédente. En début de première, Neji avait flashé sur ce beau brun aux yeux sombre, taciturne comme lui. Les rares fois où Gaara et lui parlait de potins, on en revenait toujours à Sasuke, et ses conquêtes d'une semaine. D'après la rumeur, c'était un vrai mufle. Mais il ne couchait jamais avec ces filles. À croire qu'il voulait juste dégoutter toutes ses prétendantes.

Neji avait vraiment été obsédé par lui, et se faisait vraiment du mal à écouter tout ce qui se disait sur lui. Gaara avait tenté de lui changer les idées, ce qui avait relativement bien marché, mais pas comme il le pensait.

Ils avaient expérimenté le sexe ensemble. Leurs premiers baiser avait été pour l'autre, tout comme les premières caresses. Occupé à explorer de nouveaux horizons, Neji n'avait plus trop penser à Sasuke. Ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Neji se décide à conquérir le brun.

Au passage, Gaara avait aussi retirer quelque chose : ses premières expériences, et une relative connaissance. Qu'il avait mis un peu en pratique dans les boites gays le samedi soir, sans penser au lendemain. Personne ne savait cette histoire, ils avaient toujours été discrets, et ne montraient rien de leur intimité en public. Enfin, il se doutait que Neji avait du le raconter à Sasuke, et que sa fratrie avait du surprendre quelques petites choses. Mais rien n'était éventé, alors il ne s'en faisait pas. De toutes façons il s'en fichait.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation que tenaient Neji et Naruto, mais ne parvint pas à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il se tourna plutôt vers Hinata, qui était en face de lui. Ils parlèrent du livre de Poppy Z. Brite que Hinata lui avaient conseillé, Les âmes perdues, qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié. Il lui fit part de ses impressions, et ils se livra à une rapide analyse du bouquin. Il était vraiment étonnant qu'elle soit en section scientifique, elle aurait fait des merveilles en temps que littéraire. Mais ses notes étaient tout à fait correctes, et il valait mieux que sa passion en reste une, et ne devienne pas une contrainte.

Il lui demanda où elle comptait aller l'année suivante, et elle lui répondit qu'elle avait été accepté dans une école privée très chère, fortement recommandée par son père. Elle n'était pas sure que ce soit le fait de ses capacités, mais son père voulait qu'elle prenne la tête de leur clan le temps qu'elle trouve un mari.

Cela toujours été un sujet de polémique entre Hiashi et sa femme, et c'était finalement cette dernière qui avait eu le dernier mot. Ses filles choisiraient leur époux, sans que le clan puisse avoir un quelconque veto. Le bonheur des jeunes femmes primaient sur la gloire du clan.

Cette école allait lui apprendre ce qu'un chef de clan traditionnel japonnais et toutes les règles de bienséance, européennes et asiatiques. L'école lui apprendrait aussi la gestion, les finances et l'économie.

Le collège-lycée de Konoha était unique en son genre au Japon. Il mélangeait plusieurs systèmes éducatifs grappillés chez plusieurs nations, en retirant le meilleur. Bien sur, quelques ajustements avait été nécessaires, mais au bout de trente ans, tout marchait pour le mieux.

Les parents de certains de ses camarades avaient fait leur scolarité dans cet établissement avant lui. Comme la famille Hyuuga, Uchiha, Haruno, et quelques autres qui étaient natifs de la ville.

L'enseignement était excellent, tout comme le niveau. Ils avaient plus d'heures de cours que la moyenne nationale, mais réparties différemment. Ils avaient du coup moins de jours de vacances, mais c'étaient une semaine plus souvent que les autres lycéens suivant un cursus normal. Parfois, certaines classes ou certains niveau n'avaient pas les vacances en même temps au sein du Lycée.

Inutile de dire que tout cela pouvait s'avérer très compliqué.

Voyant que Gaara était retourné dans ses pensées après sa réponse, Hinata l'avait laissé réfléchir tranquillement. De toute façon, elle savait bien qu'il fallait lui laisser ce petit temps de rêve quand il était entouré par tant de personnes. Il la relancerait quand il en serait sortit.

Soudain, toute la table se mit en branle, prête à partir. Gaara suivit le mouvement, un peu dans les nuages. Quand il eut posé son plateau, Naruto l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le secouer. Le contact de la main chaude et bronzée sur sa chemise d'uniforme blanche ourlé de bleu roi lui fit relever la tête. Il tomba sur un sourire rayonnant qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle de cours, suivit par les trois Secondes.

Gaara alla s'assoir à sa place préféré, sur la table du fond, à coté de la fenêtre. Ils étaient au troisième étage, sur une colline. Ils surplombait toute la ville. On voyait, du point d'observation de Gaara, le quartier d'affaire, à sa droite, composé de buildings de verre, très hauts, les rues marchandes, dont les bâtiments faisait trois étages, maximum – et donc assez basses par rapport au centre dynamique de Konoha, les banlieues chics et moins chics, qui s'étendait à sa gauche jusque loin derrière la colline. En fond, s'étendait la forêt profonde qui entourait la ville, simplement coupé en travers par la nationale et l'autoroute. Le paysage était remarquablement plat, bizarrerie très appréciée au Japon. De légers nuages cotonneux venait parfaire le paysage, ces même nuages qui laissait rêveur Shikamaru pendant des heures entières.

Des cris se firent entendre dans la classe, et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était. C'était Naruto qui braillait pour il ne savait quelle raison. On se tourna soudain vers lui. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, alors que le Blond paraissait plutôt anxieux et embarrassé, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, aussi bien pour les deux émotions.

Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi il retournait, et leva un sourcil perplexe.

« -Quoi ?

-Non, Gaara, ne te mêle pas de ça, ça ne te concerne pas ! cria Naruto, soudain très rouge,

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? continua-t-il, ignorant les cris du blond,

-On vient juste de comprendre que Naruto était gay, l'éclaira Kiba.

-Et … ? demanda le roux,

-Ben, il sait rien du tout, et … il a jamais testé quoi que ce soit …

-Où voulez vous en venir ? s'impatienta Gaara,

-Ben, il se trouve que toi aussi, tu es gay, et que tu n'as personne en ce moment, et …

-Viens en au fait, Kiba, ordonna-t-il.

-Tu pourrais … Lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir ?

-T'es complètement fou. Je vais rien lui faire, surtout s'il n'est pas d'accord.

-Juste pour un test ! intervint Ino,

-Rien du tout. Je ne dispense pas mon savoir et mon expérience à des ânes bâtés. (1)

-Hé ! protesta Naruto,

-Dis plutôt que t'es nul et que même un débutant s'en apercevrait, dit insidieusement Kiba.

-Ha oui ? Tu vas voir ça. »

Il descendit lestement de sa table, et commença à traverser la salle, passant entre les tables simple. Il enleva ses lunettes de vue d'un geste circulaire. Il les posa sur une table, ébouriffant ses cheveux de l'autre main, lui donnant un petit air sauvage et dangereux extrêmement sexy. Son regard se fit plus sombre et un drôle de sourire prit place sur sa bouche. Personne ici présent, à part Neji qui était très occupé à répertorier les irrégularités sur les dents de Sasuke, ne connaissait ce sourire, et nul ne savait ce que cela présageait.

Sa démarche se fit plus féline et chaloupé, très silencieuse, et irrésistible. Ceux qui observaient la scène était scotché, n'ayant jamais vu cette attitude si sulfureuse sur le froid et stoïque Gaara. Tous s'étaient figés, admirant le prédateur s'avançant lentement vers sa proie.

Naruto s'était statufié et essayait de reculer, sans doute pour s'échapper. Mais il buta contre le mur derrière lui, et Gaara plaça sur les bras tendus de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il se pencha sur son visage, alors que le blond collait sa tête contre le mur le plus possible, bien que ce soit complètement désespéré.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas adorer, et même en redemander. »

Il se pencha une dernière fois, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et charnues, exactement comme Gaara les aimaient. Il se contenta de rester comme ça, le temps que Naruto se calme. Il bougea ensuite lentement ses lèvres, testant le blond. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et les sentit avec surprise s'entrouvrir. Il entra délicatement sa langue dans la bouche, et alla toucher celle de l'autre. Il tourna autour d'elle l'entrainant dans un ballet lascif, qui s'accéléra rapidement. Il passa sur le palais, les dents, sans cesse rappelé par l'autre muscle qui le cherchait quand il le quittait pour explorer le reste de l'orifice. Le blond accrocha ses mains dans son dos, et le serra contre lui, ne le laissant pas s'éloigner.

Gaara sourit dans leur baiser et colla son bassin contre celui de l'autre. Il sourit plus franchement encore quand il l'entendit – et le sentit – gémir. Il stoppa le baiser, et décrocha les mains pour se reculer.

Naruto avait le regard voilé, les pupilles dilatée, les lèvres rouges. Il s'était affalé contre le mur, et le regardait, suave. Une bouffée de désir s'empara de Gaara, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se tourna plutôt vers Gaara, qui les regardait, bouche bée, et lui fit un sourire supérieur. Il retourna à sa place, toujours ce sourire énervant aux lèvres.

G/N-N/S-N/G-S/N-G/N-N/S-N/G-S/N-G/N-N/S-N/G-S/N

Naruto l'avait évité pendant trois jours. Il lui lançait des regards furtifs, et quand leurs yeux s'accrochaient, il tournait la tête en rougissant. Gaara s'amusait intérieurement de ces réactions. Il avait vraiment beaucoup troublé le petit blond. Il ne devait plus douter de son orientation sexuelle à présent.

Neji, qui avait appris ensuite par les chuchotements de ses camarades au passage de son ami roux, ne fut pas très content de son comportement. Surtout que Sasuke s'était plaint à lui de l'attitude très étrange de son propre meilleur ami. Selon lui, il arrivait encore moins à se concentrer que d'habitude, il était tout le temps dans la lune, n'avait pas cette énergie démentielle qui le caractérisait, et ne le forçait même plus à l'emmener manger aux stand de ramen – fait vraiment inquiétant.

Cela devait cesser, et vite, selon l'avis de presque toute la classe. Le Naruto grande gueule et boute en train leurs manquait. Tout le monde lui lançait des regards lourds, teintés d'une pointe de reproche.

Selon Gaara, ils auraient dû s'en prendre à Kiba plutôt qu'a lui, car c'était le brun qui lui avait lancé le défi. Personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêter non plus. Il fallait qu'ils prennent eux aussi leurs responsabilités. Il n'était pas le seul fautif.

Mais sous la pression du nombre – il était dépité d'avoir cédé mais c'était ainsi – il se résolut à tenter de faire revenir le blond à une attitude normale. Sauf que le blond ne se laissait pas vraiment approcher. Il se tenait toujours suffisamment de lui pour qu'il puisse fuir à toute tentative d'approche, il se réfugiait au milieu d'un groupe de personne avec lesquelles il commençait une conversation passionnante qui ne souffrait aucun retard, ou il fuyait aux toilettes, et assez vite pour que Gaara ne puisse savoir dans lesquelles il se rendait. ( _NdA : il sait très bien ce qui arrive aux toilettes ! ^^ _)

Pendant trois autres jours, le roux l'avait quasiment coursé à toutes les occasions, mais il lui échappait toujours. Il commençait à se lasser du jeux du chat et de la souris, et cela fatiguait aussi le reste de la classe qui n'avait fait jusque là aucun effort pour l'aider.

Ils décidèrent alors de donner un petit coup de pouce à Gaara. Naruto était de corvée de nettoyage de la salle de classe avec Lee le soir de la fin de la première semaine. Sauf que Lee se désista à la dernière seconde, prétextant une chose urgente à faire qui ne pouvait pas attendre, à faire justement ce soir là, et laissa sa place à Gaara, en lui promettant de le faire à sa place la fois suivante. Et cela marcha, car Naruto se retrouva seul avec Gaara dans la salle vide après les cours, sans moyen d'y échapper.

Quand il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il jeta des regards partout autour de lui, cherchant la sortie, comme une bête apeurée. L'unique porte était derrière Gaara, il ne pouvait donc pas fuir, pas cette fois. Il attrapa un balais, et alla dans le coin opposé à celui où se trouvait Gaara. C'était à peine s'il ne tremblait pas.

Le roux soupira, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, rajusta ses lunettes, et se mit lui aussi au travail. Le blond sursautait presque à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il était visiblement très nerveux.

Il n'essaya pas de lui parler tout de suite, mais du s'y résoudre après un bon quart d'heure, voyant que le blond allait surement faire une crise cardiaque si jamais il toussait, vu son état de nerf.

« -Naruto …

-Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout. J'ai tout oublié. Ce n'était pas important, hein ? Juste un test. On en parle plus. Plus jamais. On redevient comme avant. Seulement amis. Et rien d'autre. Pas de baisers, rien. Juste amis.

-Naruto …

-On a dit qu'on en parle plus ! C'est oublié je te dis !

-Alors pour quoi tu agis comme ça ? demanda Gaara en se rapprochant. Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu avais peur de moi ? Ou … c'est de toi que tu as peur ? De tes réactions en ma présence ? De tes envies ? De tes pulsions ? Dis moi ce qui t'effraie. »

Il était à présent très proche de lui. Il le coinça contre une table et passa ses bras de chaque coté. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il n'y pensait d'ailleurs même pas, trop occupé à loucher sur ses lèvres, si près – trop près – de son visage.

« -Pourquoi m'as tu fuit pendant tout ce temps ? ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, caressant son visage de son haleine fraiche,

-Je … heu … répondit-il, totalement troublé par cette proximité,

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais …

-Ah-ah oui ?

-Oui … Et tout était triste, parce que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude.

-Je, heu …

-Naruto …

-J'abandonne, murmura-t-il avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. »

Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et happa sa langue dans sa bouche. Gaara, d'abord surpris, reprit le contrôle du baiser, et accrocha ses mains au creux de ses hanches. Gêné par les lunettes, Naruto les lui retira et les fit glisser sur une table, loin d'eux.

Ce fut le signal. Gaara enleva le chemise du pantalon pour caresser le creux du dos et les flancs. Naruto s'attaqua plutôt à la cravate de son uniforme. Entravé dans ses mouvements, Gaara déboutonna la chemise. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules, les clavicules, les pectoraux, le ventre de son ami. Il titilla tétons et nombril, puis alla palper les fesses rebondies. Naruto déboutonna son pantalon, et tira un coup fort sur la braguette. Il écarta les pans du vêtement et caressa par dessus le boxer le sexe en semi éveil. Gaara lui laissa sa chemise et lui enleva son pantalon, frôlant délibérément le derrière et les cuisses de son amant. Naruto était lui aussi bien réveillé, il pouvait le sentir contre sa hanche.

Ils étaient tellement pressés de se sentir l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de se déshabiller entièrement. Gaara avait encore son haut complètement fermé, sa cravate pendait sur son cou, ne voulant pas tomber. Son bas était coincé au niveaux de ses cuisses. Le blond n'était pas tellement plus fringuant. Sa chemise totalement ouverte, sans pantalon, et son érection qui continuait à grandir dans son boxer.

Gaara l'attrapa à travers le vêtement, la pressa un peu, et effleura la zone derrière les testicules. Le garçon poussa un long râle. Encouragé, le roux glissa sa main dans le boxer, et masturba la virilité maintenant totalement tendue. Le bout de tissus le gênait, alors de son autre main, il entreprit de le retirer. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples, plus rapides. Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieure, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il essayait de rester discret, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir.

Gaara le fit s'assoir sur la table, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir il engloutit le sexe chaud dans sa bouche, le suçant violemment. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit, donnant des coups de langues, déglutissant quand il était bien au fond de sa gorge, flattant les testicules, gémissant aussi pour créer des vibrations qui lui faisait entrevoir le paradis.

Mais il ne le laissa pas jouir. Avant que Naruto atteigne sa limite, il se releva et alla l'embrasser. Le blond entoura sa nuque de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Gaara accrocha ses jambes à ses propres hanches, de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur la table du bout des fesses. Il fit cesser le baiser et prit trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, fixant son amant avec insistance. Avec une lueur de défit, celui ci les lui enleva et les engouffra dans la sienne. Il mima les gestes que Gaara avaientt effectué pendant sa fellation, excitant encore plus son partenaire.

Il retira ses doigts, et les plaça à son entrée, le regard toujours ancré dans ses yeux bleu océan, assombris par le désir, le plaisir, la peur et l'appréhension. Il en entra un, doucement, pour tester. Naruto s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, le serrant plus fort. Il n'avait pas mal, mais trouvait surement cette sensation bizarre. Il l'enfonça jusqu'au bout, le retira, le remit, plusieurs fois.

Avant d'ajouter le second, il posa son front marqué par une tache de naissance en forme de coeur contre celui en sueur de son amant. En rentrant le deuxième, il lui fit un bisou esquimaux (2), et le regarda lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Les muscles de son visage étaient crispés, mais il le regardait toujours. Il entama un mouvement en ciseau, et Naruto fronça le nez. Il se força à respirer profondément et lentement, en baissant un peu les yeux, mais toujours sans les fermer.

Au troisième, il poussa une légère plainte, et Gaara franchit les quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement, avec beaucoup de douceur. Il sentit Naruto se détendre, contre lui et autour de lui, pour s'investir dans le baiser. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il bougea ses doigts, tout en happant les lèvres et la langue de son amant. Il le fouillait et l'écartait, avec beaucoup de précautions. À force de travailler cet anneau, il trouva la prostate, et tira un cri de surprise à son blond.

« -Refais-le ! »

Il obéit immédiatement, content de donner du plaisir. Plusieurs fois, il heurta la glande si sensible. Pas assez vite au goût de Naruto apparemment, qui jouait des hanches pour augmenter les contacts. Il s'empalait sur les doigts et gémissait dans l'oreille de Gaara, affalé sur son épaule, serrant son cou à l'étouffer.

Le roux du quand même retirer ses doigts, tirant un grognement mécontent à son partenaire, ce qui le fit sourire. La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha, lui permettant de bouger. Il chercha dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, qui n'était toujours pas à terre, son portefeuille, d'où il ressortit un préservatif. Il baissa son boxer et le fit tomber. Il craqua l'enveloppe de plastique et attrapa le petit bout de latex, qu'il déroula sur son sexe. Il ne s'était pas aperçu combien il avait besoin de jouir en préparant Naruto, tout à sa concentration. Mais le léger contact sur sa verge le fit frissonner légèrement. Il lécha un peu sa paume, et répandit la salve, pour palier le manque de lubrifiant. Il enleva complètement le pantalon qui était tombé à ses pieds, et se plaça entre les jambes de Naruto. Ce dernier l'avait observé très attentivement, les mains toujours sur ses épaules, et le regardait fixement à présent.

Gaara voyait un peu de peur dans son regard, mais c'était normal : il était puceau merde ! Et il allait lui prendre sa virginité dans cette salle de cours. Pas même un mot doux, ni de diner aux chandelle. Il espérait que Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il n'était pas emporté par son désir, qu'il n'allait pas regretter.

Il poussa contre l'anus, se frayant doucement un passage dans ce canal étroit. Il ne voyait pas son visage, qu'il avait niché dans son cou, mais se basait sur d'autres critères pour déterminer son bien être. Il se concentrait sur le langage corporel de Naruto : ses légères crispations, quand il retenait sa respiration, ou au contraire quand il soupirait, les mouvements de ses mains sur ses épaules, ceux de ses jambes sur ses hanches.

Puis, il toucha à nouveau sa prostate. Naruto rugit de plaisir, et ne laissa pas le temps à Gaara de faire quoi que ce soit. Il souleva lui même ses reins, se retira et s'empala sur lui. Il ne trouva pas son point P (3), et du se résoudre à laisser le roux faire le travail. Celui ci rit légèrement, et entama des va et vient puissants et réguliers. Il touchait la petite glande presque à chaque fois, et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter des phrases incohérentes, où il retrouvait souvent son prénom, et le mot ''oui'' répétés très souvent.

La pression moite sur son sexe était divine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, et le manque avait commencé à se faire sentir. C'était peut être à cause de ça que Kiba avait réussis à l'avoir. Il glissait parfaitement à l'intérieur de son amant, et la friction lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque coup de rein. Il mordilla le cou du blond, et était presque sûr de laisser des traces rouges, signe de son passage. Le plaisir parcourrait ses veines, brulant tout sur son passage. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, pourtant il accéléra jusqu'à faire arriver Naruto à la délivrance. Il attrapa son sexe et le pompa presque avec violence jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans sa main, l'emmenant aussi au septième ciel. Le cri qu'ils poussèrent résonna dans toute la salle, dans leur corps, et dans leurs coeur.

Naruto relâcha sa prise, lassa tomber ses membres sur le coté, profitant de l'extase post-orgasmique. Son nez voyageait sur la carotide du roux, derrière son oreille, dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier désincrusta ses mains des hanches de son amant, et alla les placer dans son dos, le caressant doucement, affectueusement. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop distant, alors qu'il avait beaucoup aimé.

Le blond le repoussa doucement, lui donna un baiser léger sur les lèvres et descendit de sa table. Il récupéra ses vêtement et se rhabilla. Gaara le regardait, un petit peu hébété. Il lui frôla le bras avant de partir. La porte se referma sans bruit. Gaara se rhabilla aussi, ferma la classe et rentra chez lui, toujours dans un état second.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à sa pulsion, lui qui était habituellement maitre de lui même ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entrainé dans cette histoire ? Et c'était quoi, cette boule d'allégresse dans son estomac ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si heureux, si complet ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'être fait avoir ? Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la soirée, et dormit mal, des questions plein la tête.

Il se leva fatigué le lendemain matin, et pas plus avancé. Il avait l'impression de passer à coté d'une chose essentiel. Il arriva au lycée d'une humeur massacrante, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, évitant de le toucher, de peur qu'il ne se mette en colère. Neji se fit envoyer dans le mur quand il tenta de connaître la raison de son agacement, et lui fit la tête, préférant passer du temps avec son petit ami plutôt que de supporter son ami qui faisait sa tête de turc.

Naruto n'arrivait en général qu'à la sonnerie du premier cours, et en pas le voir pour être fixé l'énervait encore plus. Les cours ne commençaient pourtant que dans un quart d'heure, Naruto ne risquait pas de pointer le bout de son nez tout de suite. Il s'installa sur sa table préférée, en face de sa fenêtre. Il envoyait des ondes négatives dans toute la pièce, faisant frissonner les élèves présents, qui essayaient de ne pas respirer trop fort.

Il rumina pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main le fasse se retourner. Sans qu'il ne reconnaisse la personne, sa bouche se fit immédiatement happé par deux lèvres voraces. Le baiser était exigeant et sensuel. La langue explorait sa bouche sans pudeur, polissant ses dents. Il reconnu le goût de Naruto, et se laissa aller contre lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils manquèrent d'air.

Le blond souleva ses lunettes pour les placer sur le haut de sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« -La prochaine fois, ça sera moi au dessus ... »

Choqué, Gaara le regarda avec de grands yeux. L'autre lui fit un grand sourire plein de malice, et quelque peu lubrique. Il recula de quelque pas et se retourna. Le roux était toujours figé, et ne percuta pas tout de suite quand son amant, s'arrêtant au milieu de la classe, lui lança par dessus son épaule :

« -Ah, au fait, je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit. Je t'aime ! »

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et sortit de la salle, là où Konohamaru l'attendait pour lui dire un secret ô combien important. L'idée se fit petit à petit dans l'esprit de Gaara. Et soudain, ce fut l'illumination. C'était donc ça, la réponse à tout ses tourments ! L'Amour ! Il était amoureux de Naruto ! Et Naruto était amoureux de lui !

Un grand sourire débile s'étala sur son visage. Les autres le regardaient soit avec un regard étonné, soit avec un regard content. Neji arriva et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, en lui disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il ajouta qu'il devrait aller remercier Kiba pour les avoir mis ensemble.

Gaara s'étonna de cette dernière phrase. Il jeta un regard perplexe à son ami, qui lui dit que seul eux deux n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient amoureux de l'autre. Leurs amis avaient donc du concevoir un plan pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda les prétendus amis qui se mêlaient de tout, qui lui firent un sourire radieux en retour. Seul Sasuke secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

La vie était décidément pleine de surprises.

* * *

(1) Définition du dictionnaire : Individu stupide ou ignorant ! ^^

(2) Vous savez, quand on se frotte le nez …

(3) P pour Prostate. Je sais pas d'où viens le G pour les femmes par contre.

* * *

Dédicace : Cette fic est dédicacé à ma Julie, ma chère Haruko, la Grande Desiderata-girl, Mille feuille, Hinata, et tous les autres noms que j'ai pu te donner.

Savez vous que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être d'autre. Comment expliquez vous que nous nous soyons trouvée sur , sur le même fandom, sur le même couple et que nous ayons discuté, jusqu'à ce que je lui propose de devenir ma beta ? Nous avons parlé, et découvert que nous habitions la même ville, et fréquentions des lycées voisins. Là, tout s'est précipité. On s'est rencontré, on a passé du temps ensemble, on est partie en vacance toutes les deux. Je la voyais minimum une fois par semaine, mais je pouvais aussi passer la voir tous les jours ! Et maintenant, j'assiste à l'anniversaire de ses 18 ans. Ma charmante amie a bien grandi.

Me croirez vous si je vous dit que je pense que dans une de nos précédentes vie antérieures, nous étions la même âme, séparée aujourd'hui en deux corps distincts ? Me croirez vous si je vous dit que je ressent une connexion puissante entre nous deux ? Me croirez vous si je vous qu'elle est la deuxième partie de mon âme, mon autre ? Pas mon âme soeur, juste la personne qui me comprend le mieux et que je comprend le mieux, celle que j'aurais pu devenir dans d'autres conditions, celle qui aurait pu devenir moi avec mon environnement. Ma jumelle d'âme.

Je suis extrêmement heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, et j'espère que cette amitié durera très longtemps encore.

Ceci est, comme je l'appelle maintenant avec un sourire, ma déclaration d'amitié virile.

* * *

Date de publication : 5/06/10


End file.
